


Graunkru Files

by Bluebxrry_Mulk



Series: The Ground [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Moments, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebxrry_Mulk/pseuds/Bluebxrry_Mulk
Summary: This is a collection of moments that you don't get to see in The Ground. These are the missing scenes that I keep from you. :p
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Graham, Wells Jaha/Sasha
Series: The Ground [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592704
Kudos: 1





	1. 3023 - J. GRIFFIN DEATH - FEB. 12th - W. JAHA

Wells frowned as he walked up to his girlfriend. He was terrified of her right now and he knew that sounded bad. But she was just a void of emotion right now. 

She hadn’t left the spot by the fire in hours and he was starting to get worried that she wasn’t just in shock. Many of her friends had come to talk to her, even some that weren’t close to her like Murphy and Jasper. 

He hadn’t spoken to her since he told her news of her father’s death and Luke's capture. He had heard that Bellamy and few others volunteered to go find his body so they can have a proper burial with her request. He hated that Bellamy found the need to play hero to her. No, he was not jealous. 

He took the seat next to Clarke, who now had a blanket wrapped around her and a now cold cup of soup beside her. Wells cautiously took one of her hands in his, holding them together to warm them up. 

And for the first time that he’d seen today, she moved to look at him. 

“Wells?” 

He nodded, scooting closer to her with a smile. “Yeah, I’m here.” 

“He’s gone?” 

His smile dropped but he nodded, “yeah… he’s gone, Clarke.” He made a point to whisper it. “I am so sorry, baby.” 

Clarke’s face sneered up as if she were about to punch him. “My father’s gone… and you killed him!” 

She’s right, he realized, he didn’t fight hard enough, he didn’t try hard enough to save Jake Griffin. 


	2. 3023 - UNITY DAY - JUNE 23rd - C.GRIFFIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last one was really short, but heres a slightly longer one. This one is after Jake dies and after Clarke and Wells break it off. Wells is now seeing Sasha (to make Clarke jealous) and left Clarke all alone. I hope this clears up the timeline and Clarke and Bellamy's relationship before they were together. (You don't see it at all in the Main Story). And you get to see the history that brought them together.

Clarke sighed as she sipped on the water, watching the party from afar. She knew that they would just give her the pity smiles if she tried to dance with them and she was not in the mood for them, even if all she wanted to do was to get wasted and maybe make some bad decisions.

But she couldn’t, because she was Clarke Griffin and she couldn’t have fun without someone getting hurt. So she settled on taking a guard shift, letting Miller go flirt with some boys and make some terrible choices. 

Her eyes grazed the crowd, not looking for anyone in particular, just making sure everything was in order. That's when she saw him. Her heart cracked when she saw Wells and Sasha dancing together in the crowd. He was happy and that's all she could ever ask for. She still regretted it, blaming him for everything even though it's honestly, no one’s fault but the Bunker.

“Torturing yourself isn’t a way to spend Unity Day, Griffin.” 

And there he was. Bellamy Blake, her father’s replacement as king. Someone she resents for everything she loves him for. 

She gave him a shrug, looking away from the party and back to the woods, “who says’ I’m torturing myself, Blake.” 

“Me, thats who.” Footsteps made their way over to her and soon she was being engulfed in a hug that she really needed. “Why do you do this to yourself, Clarke?”

She decided it was best for her pride to stay quiet and just hug him back, letting him decide the answer for himself. 

“Fuck him, Clarke. If he wants to leave you in a time of need he really didn’t love you,” he whispered in her hair and soon enough she was sobbing into his shirt. 

“I miss him, Bellamy.” She sure hoped that he knew who she was talking about because she sure didn’t. “I miss him so much.” 

He just tucked them behind a tree, rubbing her back like you do to a crying friend. Like he's done several times in the past when something like this happened. 

Her cries eventually stopped at the sound of some partygoers drunkenly making their way to the tents. She tensed, her fist clenching Bellamy’s jacket even more, when Bellamy did something that she didn’t know how to take. He kissed her, pushed her against the tree and hid her face from the group that was passing. 

Some familiar praises in Bellamy’s name rang out through the air as a signal of Bellamy landing another girl. Bellamy pulled away from her as soon as they passed, keeping at least a three foot distance between the two. It's not the first time they’ve kissed but this was… this was different.

“So…” Bellamy said, scuffing the dirt in front of him, “are you-”

Clarke took a step forward towards him before she could tell herself not to. The back of her mind was telling her to look behind her but for once she wanted to indulge in something that her heart was telling her to do. 

“Bellamy! Hey Babe.. I was wondering where you went,” the beautiful Azgedan woman pushed her way past Clarke to attach herself to Bellamy’s arm, her chin setting itself on his shoulder. “Oh, hi Clarke.” 

Echo of the Ice Nation, former spy to late Queen Nia, and quite frankly out to get Clarke for the death of the former queen. 

Clarke crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Bellamy who was looking at anything but her. She sighed, and gave Echo a smile, “hi Echo. Go have fun you two..” 

Bellamy’s eyes finally met hers with a hard look, “you need to have fun too, Griffin. You’ve worked just as hard, if not harder than most of our people.” 

“I’m covering for Nathan so he can go have fun with some guys,” she said, nodding to the party where everyone else was having fun. She was positive she was the only guard working right now too. 

“Clarke-”

“I’m fine, Bellamy,” she snapped, and in the corner of her eye she saw Echo flinch a little but Bellamy didn’t move an inch. It was the first time that she has ever told someone she was fine when she wasn’t. And she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
